In these days, applications employing AR (augmented reality) technology come under the spotlight accompanying the popularization of mobile terminals equipped with an imaging device and a display. For example, as an application employing the AR technology, an AR application which adds tag information like a picture, a text or a voice to a picture image of an actual space based on the position of the mobile equipment.
An AR application allows a user to view and operate a piece of tag information added to the actual space. However, as the number of tags of information added to the actual space increases, since the visibility of the screen decreases, it is difficult for the user to find a desired piece of information. With respect to this problem, JP-A-2010-49158 discloses a voice control device which guides a user with voice in accordance with the relationship between the mobile terminal and an object position.